


MY MAULSOKA SIN

by Afterxglow



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterxglow/pseuds/Afterxglow
Summary: Just an assortment of my poorly written smut.  XD  There's some pretty vanilla stuff in here too, though.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize that, like on the other one, my writing is just...bleh. But bear with me on this one because these are my very first attempts at writing smut at all, much less Maulsoka, and I had to get creative as well as push outside my little shy potato box to get these done. Hopefully at least one of these'll be okay!
> 
> For reference, Ahsoka is an adult in ALL of these. They either all take place in the Rebels setting, usually in an AU, or very close to it. So, y'know, she's in her early 30s in rebels, and late 20s before it. Maul, decide for yourself between 48-50. It's still a pretty big age gap, but heaven help me I love me some Maulsoka.
> 
> I'LL EDIT IN ITALICS TO THINGS EVENTUALLY. I'm way too lazy to do it right now. 
> 
> I'M SORRY IF NONE OF THESE ARE WHAT YOU EXPECT.

This was wrong, on almost every conceivable level. She might not be a Jedi, nor wanted to be, but what she was doing went completely against the standards she held for herself. Had it been anyone else beneath her, perhaps none of that would’ve mattered. Her inexperience was one of the reasons she tended to shy away from carnal impulses, after all. It didn’t mean she’d never felt desire- she simply hadn’t acted on it. Her body had decided to punish her for that, it seemed. Maul wasn’t a being she would’ve even imagined being intimate with. In fact, the idea had made her skin crawl, and she could only imagine how repulsive it was to him, but it hadn’t stopped either one of them.

Common sense had been frighteningly easy for lust to overpower. That voice at the back of her head was nearly nonexistent; forced into silence by her taboo hunger.

Her body ached for his touch-nobody had ever made her feel this way before. His hands were rough, Maul held nothing back, but she was more than strong enough to endure the pain that occasionally interrupted the pleasure. It had been more of the former when this had begun, but even the Sith had let enough of his natural self go to enjoy as much of this as either one of them could; just as lost in the haze of primal instincts and urges.

Ahsoka imagined another part of this roughness had to do with Dathomirian tradition, even if he was just as inexperienced. The ex-Jedi was still surprised that the zabrak had admitted that much to her.

The togruta winced as his teeth grazed over the tip of her right lekku, teasing her. He’d bitten down earlier, and the pain it caused had earned him a slap in the face. He’d retaliated by reaching out for her neck, scraping her throat with his fingers. Then he’d tried it again, simply holding it between his teeth, finding a spot that had sent a tingle down her spine every time a light bit of pressure was applied. He hadn’t known that at first, it had merely been a way to test and taunt her.

By now, Ahsoka felt like he knew, and it was hard to reconcile with herself that she wanted him to.

Not that it would make too much of a difference. Maul would gladly toy with her, distracting her with the briefest bit of pleasure before turning it into pain. It wasn’t much different than what he did with his attendant, the togruta supposed. In practice, at least. Their anatomy was wildly different, so he had unique ways to tease and torment them both..and she didn’t think he would allow Leth to be the one on top. Or, that Leth would even bother to try assuming such a position. It spoke of power, which the poor yellow zabrak seemed to possess none of around Maul.

Ahsoka pushed him harder into the bed at the thought. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to determine her next move. Her lekku was released in favor of grabbing onto the upper portion of her muscular arms. Maul planned on pushing back the way his fingers dug in, but not until he felt the moment was right. He wanted to see what she intended to do first before he began making his own calculations.

Good. That gave her more time to think.

She drank in the sight of him, something that could only be appreciated in a circumstance as extreme and disturbing as this.

It wasn’t like she’d never seen him like this before, his heavily-tattooed chest had always been visible, either partially or fully. But it was different when he was pressed beneath her, when she could make out the muscles that he’d taken to hiding behind a more modest, grey shirt. His lithe frame belied the amount he had. And his features..in the dim lighting, Maul’s eyes were both terrifying and breathtaking. If she wasn’t careful, they would draw her into a trance and give him the opportunity to usurp her current position.

Ahsoka turned her attention to his face instead, grasping onto the horns just above his ears. His face was a bit sharper, more chiseled now, but it fit him. In the flurry of emotions, she wondered why she hadn’t noticed he was handsome before.

Maybe she had repressed the thought.

She brought her own face down closer, overcome by an urge to-

No, that...it was too affectionate of a gesture. He didn’t deserve it.

Maul’s eyes narrowed, boring into hers with a scrutinizing gaze. He wasn’t sure what she was trying to do, how to feel about it, or how to respond. A brow arched as he tried to study her face, before realization flickered in those blazing eyes of his. Ahsoka held her breath, slowly letting go of his horns. His grip on her arms tightened, and when she went to pull back, Maul pulled her back down just enough to lunge at her face, nipping at her plump, dark lips. The togruta pushed away at the first taste of blood, quickly wiping her lips the second he let her go.

Ahsoka glared as he gave a low, rumbling chuckle. That was going to swell. The marks he’d made on the rest of her body were easy enough to hide, but not this one. She almost slapped him again for that-almost. Instead she huffed, sitting up again, assessing the situation. So he liked biting, did he? Yes...she recalled the bruises she’d caught glimpses of when Leth’s collar hadn’t been adjusted right, and that the shapes of some of them had suggested they hadn’t all been created by Maul’s firm hands.

“It’s only fair,” the togruta murmured as she stretched her body out, lowering herself until their chests were touching. He was so warm right now. 

Without any other warning, she clutched onto his shoulder and sunk her teeth in, doing her best to ignore the taste of blood. That wasn’t why she was doing it, it was the very last taste she wanted lingering in her mouth. But it would show him that if he was bold enough to bite her, that unlike his attendant, she would return the favor. It was an odd impulse that gave the voice at the back of her head a moment to breathe-to scream at her- but the passion sucked her back in, in a matter of seconds.

Maul hissed. His arms wrapped around over her back, digging into the unbruised flesh. It took a fair amount of her strength to keep him from assuming control, but she managed. In retaliation for earlier, she grazed her teeth along his neck and shoulder. His hands dug in tighter, and then-

Ahsoka gasped, startled, when his metal hip suddenly jerked up. She barely had enough time to reposition herself; to straddle him above it where skin still remained. She hadn’t even realized how close to his droid half any part of her had been. Nevermind the lekku. If he’d managed to actually jab her with his cybernetic components, it would’ve been excruciating. Flesh would’ve been torn and stripped.

She went to snap at the zabrak, but nothing left her mouth once she noticed the embarrassed expression that scrawled across his face. It hadn’t been intentional-at least, not the way it had happened. Cautiously, she pulled her chest away from his; now on guard. She examined his eyes for some kind of explanation, but they only looked through her. Underneath-

Ahsoka squinted and followed his gaze, stopping at where his flesh ended. All of the muscles there were tighter than they had been before. She’d only just moved her body.

Her eyes widened when she understood. She was inexperienced in giving in to carnal desires, but that didn’t mean she was completely ignorant to them altogether. Even with everything the Jedi preached, she knew enough. The under levels of Coruscant and the types of beings that liked to linger outside the seedier establishments were...very open with what they came to those places for.

The movement had been complete instinct, fueled by pure passion; passion she had caused by teasing him back in turn. They were both lucky he was droid from the hip down.

Ahsoka pushed herself up as the high started to mingle with more than just a little apprehension. She was starting to lose control of her inhibitions that much more-her entire body had flushed from the realization. In fact, it was starting to scare her back into her right mind.

Maul, on the other hand, seemed to be struggling with both his feral and normal sides. It was much easier for her to pull herself out, because the light was warm and nourishing. The dark was cold, highly passionate. It was hard to imagine his body wanting more from her of all people, but he wasn’t pushing her off yet; clenching his teeth instead, racking his mind for how impulsive his next action would be.

Ahsoka barely kept herself from jumping when he lunged up and took her by the arms again, squeezing much tighter than before, and not out of pleasure or the desire to inflict pain. His eyes were just intimidating in this moment, wide and almost desperate. When she looked into them...they looked so feral now.

“Maul,” she whispered, still a bit out of breath, “we’re done.”

“No,” he disagreed sharply, “you started this.”

A tiny surge of anger swelled in her chest.

“..When you start things with Leth…”

Maul glowered, realizing where she was going with that.

“Leth cannot use the Force.”

“So only your pleasure matters.”

“Their body is unused to any aspect of The Force. It would need to be slowly introduced.”

“And will you?”

He growled, understanding that she wouldn’t do anything else if he refused to even try. She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation, or everything they were indulging, but she knew that Leth was very much attached to Maul, and not just as an attendant. There were very real, strong feelings.

“Once I have a better idea of how.”

It was better than nothing, Ahsoka supposed. Maul was probably right about the Force element, but still. This was a gross misuse of their power. Well, at least on her end. Maul might not like the circumstances, but expending energy like this very likely wasn’t an issue among the Sith.

“Alright,” she sighed, letting him guide her hands to his chest. The flesh around his metal hips would probably be just as unfeeling as the robotics underneath. This was just as new to her as anything else, but Ahsoka believed she understood the concept. It was a perversion of energy transferring. Being an Empath meant she could search for and give him the exact sensation he needed. Unfortunately, he knew that and wouldn’t settle for being left alone with his body torturing him for feelings he could no longer obtain naturally.

She shut her eyes tightly, shoving fear aside as she gathered energy and inhaled sharply.

She would have to be the one to initiate the exchange, to spark enough warmth within the zabrak’s mind to pinpoint the exact sensations he craved, which she imagined to be no small amount. This would be exhausting, and she had no idea how much the former Darth was willing to give back in turn. He might demand everything she could spare and only feed her scraps. She’d find out soon enough.

“You won’t feel anything if you don’t open yourself up to me.”

Maul was so tightly-wound and guarded, there was no chance she would be able to so much as brush him with the Force if he didn’t allow himself to drop some of those mental barriers. He’d been at least somewhat vulnerable underneath her, though not on the level she was asking of him now. Ahsoka could feel him grappling with his hatred of the very idea, and his desperation to satisfy his hunger. In the end, it was the latter which won out. Slowly, she could feel him accepting her presence in his mind. She exhaled loudly, before pushing in.

Her hands pressed against his chest as she willed the warm energy to wash over him, letting it start as the healing gesture this sort of power was used for-ensuring that it rippled throughout his mind, testing varying levels of strength to find what he was looking for. When she began to put enough might into it that the energy began to brush tender, sensitive nerves outside of his brain, he gave her a sign that it was finally enough; all of the sudden, she could feel pinpricks of energy rushing from the tips of her lekku into the back of her own mind. Like brief strokes, gentle at first, then harder as he squeezed; putting more energy into it himself.

It didn’t take much time at all for it to explode, a swell of sharp coldness.

Ahsoka suppressed a moan of meshed pleasure and pain. His energy was just as rough and untamed as he was. She grasped tightly onto his back, almost in an embrace, nearly burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Her teeth clenched as she tried her very best not to whine or let him see the way her face twisted in pain. It was wasted effort on her part though, as her nails digging into his back told him enough. His energy fluctuated between growing more painful and less experimentally, gauging her reaction and what her energy did in response. She built the same amount of pressure in retaliation and he shivered, grumbling something underneath his breath. It wasn’t long before he followed her example and returned the ‘embrace’, digging his fingers into her back as well. Their chests were nearly crushing into each other’s at this point.

Ahsoka felt Maul squirm a little as a stronger wave of warm energy pulsated through him, trying to overpower the cold. But it was met with just the same amount of power, leaving the togruta uncertain how she should feel that he was giving more than she’d expected. Maybe it was unintentional, or something he did for the sole purpose of her giving more in some bid to overpower him. She didn’t know..only that the pleasure in all of this was starting to get to her. With every new pulse her fingers scraped against his back harder in some primal instinct to hold on, for just a little bit longer..

He was doing the same, though a little tighter. She didn’t know if it was for the same reason, or a desperate bid for warmth. Her body was starting to feel so cold, Ahsoka was surprised she wasn’t seeing her breath. This had to come to an end soon. Her energy was starting to wane, and Maul’s mind was still greedily seeking it out; sucking as much of it in as possible.

Finally, he stopped, but their presence within each other remained still for a long moment.

Then, as quickly as it had started, they pushed the energy out; pulling up their mental barriers once more. She held onto him for a few more seconds, soaking up a tiny bit of warmth until he let her go and she followed suit before he could push her away.

Ahsoka quickly jumped out of the bed, a mess of mixed feelings, her body still tingling. It was a good thing they’d exhausted as much energy as they had, as it’d made them cut off right then and there. She glanced into Maul’s eyes worriedly, but they weren’t hungry anymore. They weren’t glossed over by some wild urge. They were starting to return to normal as his muscles relaxed. He appeared to be satisfied, and it made her ashamed and embarrassed to admit that she felt the same. Even with the cold.

They stared at each other, neither one of them knowing what to say. How were they supposed to respond to all of this in the aftermath? Maybe it was best not to loudly address it. Especially since she didn’t know if it would happen again or not. She quickly gathered what clothing had been tossed to the floor, and dressed herself.

“I’ll be ready in the morning.”

To return to Dathomir, that was. This had been a venture Leth had not been a part of, due to the dangerous nature of it. She hadn’t been as involved with it as Maul, but she’d done enough. He’d needed backup-and a distraction of course, he could never let anything go- in case his dealings went a little too south. Fortunately for the sake of laying low from the Empire, they hadn’t.

“Tano.”

She froze at the doorway to the room, one hand clutching onto the frame. She had half a mind to just ignore him and walk out, but after all of that..it was probably best she lingered to hear whatever he had to say.

So, she turned and glanced over her shoulder at him. Maul’s face was set with a neutral expression-he wanted to say something, but either wasn’t sure quite what, or how to word it.

“I won’t tell anyone,” the togruta finally filled in the silence. He just nodded.

Ahsoka waited for another second, but when he looked away, decided that this conversation was over. She was happy for that, to leave and return to her own room where she didn’t have to worry about them getting more and more impulsive by the second. Their appetites had been satiated.

She let out a loud sigh of relief as the door to her own room shut behind her, and quickly slid under the covers of the bed; burying herself as deeply as possible to ride out the rest of the cold.


	2. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing them not being annoyed with each other, or tense, or very bitey scratchy physical. This energy thing is a stand in for...something I'm pretty sure people reading maulsoka smut can guess at XD I do actually want to write a fanfic someday with a potential slowburn maulsoka with them teaming up and eventually getting used to each other, becoming allies, all that fun stuff. I know a lot of people do that but I want to do one too ;u;
> 
> This is in that Forcebond Au I have.  
> Maul is cranky drama king but...he's almost but not really almost 'helping'.

“Is there something you want?”

He’d been hovering behind her for at least a couple of minutes. Ahsoka wasn’t sure  _ why _ , she’d been perfectly content to ignore him, and Maul  _ had _ to understand that much. They played the petty, bitter game with each other often, and tuning the other’s presence out was one of the easiest ways to go about it. She really didn’t have the energy to argue with him right now. Even if she did, the togruta was hardly in the mood.

“You are  _ disrupting _ my meditation,” he growled.

That almost got her. She wasn’t anywhere near his private chambers. In fact, she was closer to the mouth of the cave.

“I don’t see how,” Ahsoka responded levelly, pushing back every emotion that wanted to bleed into her words. She would offer him neutral responses until he went back to his meditation, assuming he was only bothering to blame her because she was an easy target right now. He hadn’t appreciated her persistence in making sure he was treating Leth  _ properly _ during these sessions, given the fact she’d prodded him into introducing the Force in the first place, so anything that bothered him was grounds for using her as a scapegoat.

She wondered how long it would take for him to tire of it. Maybe if she didn’t get into a screaming match with him, Maul would eventually decide to tone down his anger when they got into future arguments.

Inwardly, she scoffed at herself. No, there would always be anger.

“You are a maelstrom of emotion, Lady Tano. That energy is  _ distracting _ .”

She frowned, but refused to turn to look at him. He’d always been good at looking beneath the surface, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right about yet another thing; he lorded  _ everything _ he could over her. Yes, she  _ was _ a mess. She’d dreamt of Rex, Ezra, the entire crew… _ feeling _ the intense guilt and grief. She wanted to reach out to them  _ so badly _ , but still wasn’t sure whether it was for the best she remain silent for a little while longer..or make a risky move. Two sides of her were at war with one another.

“I didn’t realize,” Ahsoka finally responded, forcing herself to remain calm,  _ polite _ ; to sound nothing but sincere, “I’ll leave until you’re done, then.”

He didn’t let her get very far. She stopped dead in her tracks the second one of his hands gripped onto her shoulder tightly, nails digging in.

“That...will  _ not _ be enough.”

“Why not?”

“ _ Our _ minds-”

Maul cut himself off mid-sentence, as if he didn’t know how to articulate his thoughts, or was thinking better of wherever that sentence would've led. But, perhaps both their energies were too strong to dampen, if either one of them were overly emotional. Ahsoka would’ve thought her grief would please him, but supposed it was more annoying than anything if he was trying to clear his mind and focus.

“-need to be settled.”

That was easier said than done. Before she could ask the obvious question, his hand moved to her largest lekku; running from the top to bottom of it. She barely repressed a shiver. Her front lekku were sensitive enough, but the one draping over her back held the majority of her nerves and connected directly to the back of her skull.  _ What was he doing _ ?!

“What you’re doing  _ won’t _ accomplish that.”

“A haze of satisfaction is easier to ignore.”

“You don’t know that.”

She could tell she was right without even looking at him, the way he grumbled in annoyance. In her mind, satisfaction would be  _ harder _ to ignore. Maul was selfish, why would he allow anyone else to feel that way when he wasn’t? Trying to find a way to feed off her negative emotions, even if they were irritatingly loud, made more sense.

“It will calm you down, at the very least.”

Ahsoka snorted, turning just enough to look at him over her shoulder. She couldn’t hold herself back this time, she  _ wanted _ to push him into angrily letting go and walking deeper into the cave to find a better place to meditate.

“Careful, Maul. Someone might get the wrong idea.”

It worked at least enough to make him angry. He glowered, tugging on the lekku enough for her to wince in pain.

“Considering our last business venture, I would think  _ you _ are the one who should be  _ the most _ concerned about that.”

Ahsoka clenched her teeth. That was unfortunately powerful ammunition. Especially since she couldn’t bring herself to regret it as much as she wanted. Her body denied her mind’s insistence she’d done something terrible. If she thought about it too much, it tortured her with the memory of that night-trying to reel her back in to seeking out that kind of pleasure. It refused to let her fully remember how it had all felt.

..It was another thing her mind fought with her over. It hadn’t been on her mind at the moment until now, however.

She opened her mouth to retort, but he silenced her simply by pressing his hand down on the middle of her lekku. The nerves were so much more sensitive on this side, that it sent an instant, stronger tingle down her spine. Her back arched slightly, much to her displeasure. A great part of her mind told her to pull away from him despite the pain it would cause her, but.. _ that smaller half _ ..

“Oh, so this one  _ is _ more sensitive.”

The togruta wasn’t able to tell whether he was being sarcastic or hadn’t known until this very moment. He hadn’t touched it before, at least not like this, even when he’d had a tight grip on her back. His fingers had always slid underneath it; it was large and plump enough to get in the way of digging his nails into her flesh.

His hand moved, grabbing onto the back of her neck instead. His eyes drifted away, searching the immediate area for something- _ Leth _ ?

“ _ This _ way, Lady Tano.”

It had been a long moment of silence, but the former Darth decided this needed to be done somewhere else. Since when did  _ he _ care about being discreet? On a planet he more or less owned, even? She thought about being stubborn, but for once decided to relent. Out in the open...Leth might see something. Hear them talking. They wouldn’t remark on it, and very likely tune their voices out if they weren’t called to the conversation, but they would know. Ahsoka felt like the yellow zabrak  _ knew _ about what had happened.

At least Maul was finally willing to use that trick with them too, she supposed. She just had to keep making sure it wasn’t  _ too much _ .

“Step inside,” the red-and-black zabrak instructed with an exasperated sigh, like he was leading around a child that had to be told what to do every step of the way. She hadn’t really been paying attention to where they were, so it came as a surprise when she found herself staring into his private quarters that Leth had been in more than she had. Ahsoka pursed her lips as she looked all around. This place managed to seem stranger every time she came in-and just as unsettling as its owner.

_ Why here? _

Maul shoved her forward as she stood in place too long for his liking, and she would’ve snapped at him for that, had he not released the back of her neck.

“What exactly am I supposed to  _ do _ ?”

Stand in the middle of the room while he played with her back lekku until she calmed down enough he could promptly kick her out and resume meditating? Ahsoka didn’t see any other options.

“ _ Sit _ .”

He gestured toward the lone chair that sat in the middle of this chamber. The togruta had to pause and think for a moment on whether that was better or worse than standing in place. She did as asked however, as she still didn’t want to get into a heated screaming match with him over anything.

Maul almost immediately rolled his eyes.

“The  _ other _ way, Lady Tano..”

She arched a brow at him, before she understood he meant for her to sit  _ backwards _ . How was she supposed to know that? Did he honestly think that was the first thing that came to  _ anyone’s _ mind when they were asked to sit? Was she supposed to have sought out the answer through the Force, making him mad she was trying to sift through his thoughts in the first place?

Ahsoka expressed her displeasure with a sharp exhale. Behind her, Maul snorted with just as much irritation.

“You should be grateful,” he chided.

Sure she should. He was doing this  _ completely for her _ , after all. How selfless of him to think of easing her pain! Nevermind the fact this was  _ solely _ so he could meditate without her murky, mixed-up thoughts getting in the way. She made it a point not to answer, because the things he deserved to hear would only start a fight, and she wasn’t going to act like this was some sort of great honor. Her body would betray her enough if he hit just the right places..which he no doubt would, thanks to their.. _ practice _ .

Ahsoka sucked air through her teeth when both of his hands settled on the sides of her lekku. He wasn't starting from the tip this time, planning on getting straight to business so this could go by quickly. She wrapped her arms around the sides of the chair. They were cold and uncomfortable, they dug into her skin and rubbed it the wrong way. They weren’t a warm body just a little wider than hers, they didn’t have real arms to wrap around her, or hands just as rough that were capable of providing pleasure as much as discomfort and pain.  _ They weren’t him _ .

She glared at the wall across from her, angry with her thoughts for going  _ there _ of all places; teasing her once more with memories, though this time she  _ could _ remember some of the feelings. Her body flushed, and he hadn’t even really done anything yet. Hopefully he didn’t notice. He didn’t seem to, or at least didn’t feel the need to comment on it, when applying pressure to both sides. She pressed her lips together, trying to ensure she didn’t split them again. It was more like several pulses than a tingle this time, and though she was able to keep herself from arching her back, her toes curled slightly; thankfully hidden by her boots. The worst of it was she  _ wanted _ him to do it again- _ that _ part of her mind was slowly starting to rouse.

Ahsoka shut her eyes in preparation for what would follow, realizing he wasn’t going to waste his time. This wasn’t one of  _ those _ nights. Sure enough, both hands found their way to just about the top of her lekku, and took a firm hold. There were a few seconds of anticipation where she could feel the energy building within, before it burst; shocking her with its sheer power. The cold was jarring, taking no time at all to race through every bit of her body-it was like she was on Ilum as a padawan again, slowly freezing while racing to find her kyber crystal before the sun set and the temple locked her in. Except there was no sun this time, their bodies weren’t touching. It was only his hands against her lekku, and while his skin was warm, his energy within the Force was anything but.

It still pulsated just right, though.

Her fingernails scraped against the chair, practically shaving bits of it off with how tightly she was holding on. She could hear it, and briefly wondered if Maul did too, before being sucked right back in. He wasn’t being as rough this time, no matter how powerful the energy felt. It was enough for her body to contort against her will and show the signs of pleasure, but he wasn’t flipping it to inflict pain like he had before to go back and forth between the two. It stood to reason she supposed, if he wanted her mind to stop bothering him with racing, pessimistic thoughts. His energy was starting to eat away at that...though it wasn’t like it would erase negative feelings about  _ this _ .

_ How much energy is he putting into this _ , she wondered.

One last vibration went through her lekku and into her skull, the strongest of them all. Her entire body shuddered instantly, she couldn’t stop the soft whine that escaped her throat. She released her hold on the chair, turning ever-so-slightly to stare at him with unfocused eyes; instinctively reaching out for one of his hands, that primal urge that had gotten her into trouble before trying to convince her to lend some of her own energy.

Maul considered the action for a split-second, before scraping his fingers all the way down to the tip of her lekku, breaking her out of the trance that had threatened to consume her.

“Another time, perhaps.”

He took a wide step back, clenching one hand into a fist. Ahsoka wasn’t sure, but it was like he was forcibly holding himself back. She looked away and shook her head, returning to normalcy bit by bit. Her mind was...still jumbled, but focused on the subsiding pleasure, and tired. She hadn’t expended any of her own energy at all, but he’d hit areas-possibly on purpose-that left her a little winded nonetheless.

She rose from the chair slowly, trying to maintain her balance. They stared at each other in silence for a split-second, before he sneered.

“You may  _ leave _ now.”

Ahsoka frowned, tempted to snap at him. She settled for sarcasm.

“Enjoy your meditation.”

He glared right back at her, Ahsoka could feel his eyes on her until she left his room. Once she was out of sight, she could hear him exhale loudly and sit himself down on the floor. She plodded right back to where she’d been, though she was sorely tempted to venture outside the cave. Or at least closer to one of the large cauldrons of fire. She didn’t have a well-padded bed with a heavy blanket to comfort her this time.


	3. Dangerous Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Maul gets to be on top!
> 
> ...and yeah, all my maulsoka sin is pretty much the same exact thing lol, so I wouldn't blame if you rolled away right now. TACTICS OF THE SIN ARE NOT CHANGED, SO IT GETS BORING.
> 
> I have maybe one, written even worse than these, where they just are sleeping with each other for warmth, so I guess that's different. But nothing else is.
> 
> Someday in a slowburn these two will figure out okay feelings are ok we don't need to constantly snap at each other. BUT FOR NOW.
> 
> I do live for some fluff with them, and slowburn, and more affectionate stuff. I just uh..yeah for whatever reason focus on ANGRY. Someday I'll do slowburn or not as angry. Someday.

Lady Tano was unused to being put in such a vulnerable position; pressed down so harshly against the tattered cot, she was powerless to stop him. When the togruta had been the one on top, she had granted him  _ some _ mobility. He would not offer her that same courtesy. If she wanted to be able to get as much enjoyment out of this as he was, she would have to  _ earn _ it. This was his victory, after all. 

_ Not _ hers.

The former Darth glanced down at the armor that encased her, the only thing standing between their flesh. He’d already discarded his shirt some time ago, it had been easier to engage in a practice match without it-they’d fought hard enough Maul was certain it would have been destroyed in the struggle. Though he’d won the skirmish, Tano was an agile thing that had suffered only minimal damage. He could only glimpse the flesh on her arms and shoulders that was  _ always _ exposed. She had been very cautious. He had to thank her for that, the zabrak supposed. It gave him the opportunity to rip it off and completely destroy it, so that she had no choice but to wear what he wanted her to.

She’d thought she’d had power over him. She’d thought he  _ wouldn’t bother _ with paying her back in turn. She  _ owed _ him-not only for the fact he’d allowed her to taste control the first time, but also for the ‘comfort’ he had provided when her mind had been too noisy for him to focus. He knew she’d wanted more, it hadn’t been very hard to tell. So he’d bided his time, waiting until she lowered her guard enough, waiting for  _ this very moment _ .

He was curious how long it would take for her to break. Right now she acted like she wanted no part of this-glaring, arms squirming underneath his grasp in an attempt to free her wrists. But he knew what lurked deep within her mind. If he pushed the right buttons, applied pressure in  _ all the right areas _ , she would fall. Not quite melt like Leth, but become overwhelmed enough for passion to possess her again. The struggling would transform into a contest for power.

_ Ironic _ , seeing as they were in the Nightbrother village.

He let her wrists go, tiring of that game. While he had the capability to be patient, this certainly wasn’t a situation that merited it. Lusting after Tano was still new to him.. Irritating as it was to admit, he  _ had _ thought about their first time together. It had bothered him at random intervals, and so he would also attempt to satisfy those distracting thoughts through this. A part of him warned that this would only make his appetite worse, but it was easy to wave away. Leth could finally provide him with this sort of service too, and the togruta wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He had options.

“Wait.”

His desire had encouraged him to take hold of her light armor. She pushed her hands forward, trying to shove him back.

“..I can do it myself.”

Maul scoffed. He might’ve snapped at her to do it, if his craving wasn’t so intense and she hadn’t brought it up herself. Now there was  _ no _ chance. She would have to live with what she’d created. Before she could even reach to undo anything he ripped at the thinnest of her clothing, tearing it apart easily. Lady Tano cried in indignation as he stripped everything but the lower armor. One hand went to slap at his face, while the other wrapped underneath her front lekku, over her chest.

He winced slightly as the resounding smack made contact with his flesh. It actually hurt.

Maul snorted at her efforts to seem both in control and  _ modest _ . He only needed to remind himself of what had transpired when she had been the one in his position to understand she was simply too stubborn to accept the weaker role. Too bad. He wasn’t going to be giving. Instead, he barked in laughter at her, grabbing onto the arm with one hand.

“Do you think I haven’t seen them, Lady Tano?”

Had she forgotten that she had breasts when she’d been the one in control? Their existence hadn’t bothered her  _ then _ , and their positions had offered him a much closer view. It really wasn’t anything to get so worked up over. From what little he understood of other humanoid anatomy, they were sensitive, but not nearly as much as lekku. Therefore, he didn’t really care. The idea it would bother her were he to touch them didn’t compel him into doing it. The lekku, the bruises and everything that came with their aggressive sessions, was enough.

Besides, it might make her fight her own passion. If he couldn’t push her over the edge, he wouldn’t get what he wanted. He would be generous with Lady Tano  _ here _ . That, and removing his hand, was enough for her to slowly move her arm away. From her chest, at least. When he dove forward to get a good grip on her throat she retaliated, though she didn’t start squeezing just yet. So long as he wasn’t choking her, the ex-Jedi seemed to be willing to wait him out. Maul hoped it was the first sign of her darker side starting to bubble to the surface

They stared at each other for a long moment; the air thick with tension. His hands found their way to the sides of her face, cupping her head between them, gently lifting it up. Their eyes locked-hers were blazing, but it didn’t seem like it was complete defiance this time. No..more  _ challenging _ . Daring him to do something she couldn’t see coming.

His gloved fingers dug into her cheeks as he considered his options. He recalled what she had attempted to do the last time, and his lips parted in a smirk.

“Is  _ this _ what you’d wanted?”

His mouth was on hers before she could even reply, pressed as aggressively against hers as he could manage, stealing her breath before he altered his approach and bit onto her lower lip; holding on only long enough to taste blood. It was sufficient once it stained hers and she gasped, out of breath. The blood tempted him to be impulsive again, but he allowed her to wipe it off, which she did so frantically. The look in her eyes was  _ delicious _ . Fear that blended into displeasure-but the embarrassed, offended kind. Her cheeks were flushed now, and though it was possible they were simply bruising because of his grasp, Maul didn’t think so. Which was what made her even more unamused, he imagined.

He simply licked the small amount of blood that had dripped onto his lips off, deciding to turn his attention back to her body. She wasn’t going to answer him, so he might as well shift gears and get to what mattered the most.  _ The raw, untamed energy _ ..he wondered how it would feel, if he riled her up a bit more.

The togruta tensed when he let go of her face and lowered his body onto hers, just like she had done to him. His hands traced her curves while he studied her every movement-aware of every muscle that tensed and twitched, every emotion that flickered in her vivid, blue eyes before she refused to meet his gaze. He wanted  _ more _ this time, so he needed to make it harder for her body to hold anything back. Tano would get agitated enough to get greedy herself. So he hoped, anyway.

Maul stopped at her hips, took his hands away, then buried his arms just a little above the middle of her back. Enough to hold her tightly against his chest, and for his hands to be able to reach the largest lekku she had. Her strong reaction in the cavern really did make him curious, and it felt like his best bet to quickly waken the passionate beast lurking within her as well. Their species were predatory, strength was revered among them both. He didn’t know if either gender was more important than the other when it came to togruta, but that didn’t matter much as he’d always been exempt from the darkest sides of Dathomirian mating tradition.

“ _ Go ahead _ ,” he challenged when Lady Tano brought her face close to his shoulder and neck, opening her mouth with clear intention to bite.

She hesitated for a moment, perhaps feeling a prick of defiance as he’d given  _ permission _ , but it was only for a few seconds. Her teeth sank into the flesh between his neck and shoulder. He somehow managed to pull her closer, just about in his lap. She seemed to forget about his droid parts in the moment, as her nails dug into the skin on his back and shoulders, whatever she could reach. Her fangs exited when he pinched her lekku, and cradled the back of her head. Maul never knew whether she would’ve spun around to try and push him off or not, because he quickly sent a searing burst of energy through the lekku.

It must’ve been more powerful than before, or the moment was simply more heated, because Lady Tano immediately pressed her face into the crook of his neck; her arms circling tightly around his neck, but not enough to choke. Her nails still pressed into his skin, applying more pressure with every jolt, but it didn’t seem to be in an attempt to cut his breathing off. Instead…

He knew he’d gotten underneath her skin when a wave of warm energy passed directly from her body into his. It started at her fingertips, dripping into his back,  _ bursting _ and coursing throughout him in a matter of  _ seconds _ . When it reached his mind, it was pure ecstasy. More powerful than it had been the first time, to match the energy he was giving. The exchange was exhilarating as he felt both their energies brushing his mind, and could sense Lady Tano felt the same. She moaned into his neck, letting her teeth graze his skin, while he repressed a groan of his own. She would think she had managed to gain too much power over him if he hadn’t. He knew Tano well enough to know at least that.

He pulled on the closest lekku, alternating between pushing too hard and pressing it almost delicately, when she sent another pulse of energy straight to his mind. She’d discovered his strategy by now; one hand clutched onto the back of his skull.. _ so warm _ , while the other remained curled around his neck. He could feel her presence fading, however. As expected, he’d managed to make her greedy for his frigid energy this time around, but she couldn’t match his body’s yearning for warmth and potent power. Even if he went to Leth next, Maul doubted he would be truly satisfied today. He had gone in wanting  _ too _ much.

Maul severed the connection with a breathy chuckle, allowing the togruta to cling to his neck for a few seconds longer, if only because there was still some warmth left to absorb. He pushed her aside when she pushed out a shaky breath and fell back onto the bed, rolling over to her side. He narrowed his eyes, irritated with himself as he impulsively held a finger against her throat, to ensure her pulse wasn’t fading. It was starting to stabilize itself a lot more quickly than Leth’s did, but that stood to reason. She would still be just as disoriented for a little while, though.

The zabrak stared at the togruta, briefly considering riding his own fatigue out in the same way, burying his head against that large lekku. He scowled and snarled at himself for the very thought. This was not heartfelt intimacy-it was primal, existing only to satisfy their cravings. The only  _ feelings _ were satisfaction.  _ Nothing else _ . If he ever used her lekku like that, it would only be in those restless, frigid evenings he selfishly called her and Leth both to provide him with warmth.

He stood and left, without so much as a single glance over his shoulder.


	4. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More challenged writing I slapped a 100 themes on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one...yeah. It's not really very smutty. The end is where things are, and I'm not sure this chapter needs a mature rating at all. There will be at least one other that fits this bill, maybe more. I have to go digging through private forums I'm on to find my old stuff. For now, I'm just going to post vanilla stuff like this here too, because I'm keeping the compendium as clean as I can. That way I hope people not into smutty maulsoka or maulsoka at all can still read drabbles and oneshots of mine. 
> 
> But trust me, I do still have smut lol. Not very good smut, still follows the same formula I've been using, nothing new. But eh *shrug*
> 
> This was difficult because I had a hard time with the prompt I was given. I don't like this one very much, but I figured I might as well post it anyway and hope everyone who reads it can forgive how awful it is. 
> 
> JUST PRETEND THIS ONE DOESN'T EXIST AND MOVE ON. XD It needs a ton of editing too. All of them do, but ugh this one. I also know the bare minimum about Shili so I apologize for that as well ;;

If they could see her now, Masters Anakin and Obi-Wan might be mortified . 

The Jedi had always made sure their padawans had enough proper nutrition to function, but the rations had been adequate at best and absolutely disgusting when compared to  _ fresh _ meat- the most satisfying of which came from a hunt as thrilling as this one had been. No meat sold on the streets or within eating establishments on  _ any _ planet in the galaxy could even hope to come close. She hadn’t lived on Shili for very long-which was a  _ good _ thing, considering her nature seemed jarring to the others- but hunting down one of the legendary beasts that were so dangerous to her people, or just hunting  at all had always been something that had nagged at the back of her mind.

During the Clone Wars she hadn’t been able to afford such a luxury. She’d been a soldier, a commander. Expected to be ready to be called away to one battlefield after another at a moment’s notice. Not being a part of the order anymore offered her the opportunity to visit and do so, even given the tumultuous nature of the galaxy. Ahsoka still felt guilty that she hadn’t checked in with the others with what she knew, with what  _Maul_ knew , but the time didn’t feel right yet. 

That  _ and _ Maul was unlikely to let her get away with it. It was quite something that she’d convinced him to take this ‘break’ in the first place. She suspected it was only due to his carnivorous nature and lust for blood. It must’ve been a while since he’d been able to have a fresh meal. As far as she knew, there was nothing to hunt on Dathomir. Not anymore.

Ahsoka had considered dragging Leth along, because of that. And because they desperately needed some fresh air, somewhere  _ nice _ to spend a day or two. She’d gotten about as far as gently proposing the idea, before Maul had scoffed and downplayed the both of them. According to him, Leth was not strong enough to handle any hunting and would be much happier on Dathomir , and her suggestions were too ridiculous and dangerous for the poor attendant to take seriously. She  _ hated _ when Maul did that-stepping in when she tried her very hardest to forge some kind of connection with Leth, because he couldn’t stand the idea of losing any iota of control. Which a friendship wouldn’t take away in the first place. 

She often wondered if he truly was that paranoid, or simply couldn’t help himself. It was still unclear to her. But, it wouldn’t do her any good to dwell on the poor thing and make herself miserable as well. She would bring Leth gifts from their hunt instead, and hope that would comfort them at least a little.

“Looks like  _ I _ win,” Ahsoka snorted, standing proudly next to her kill. A mighty akul, the most dangerous species known to skulk around in the shadows on Shili. Her people were common prey to these creatures, which was why killing one was a revered act of power and passage. It felt  _ good _ , but she hadn’t taken one on with either in mind. It had been for the thrill and the payoff. She’d been told by those who had managed to kill the beast that its meat was quite good. Maul had killed one himself; cut it in half very gracefully with his double-bladed weapon, but  _ her _ akul was bigger. He’d taken on a juvenile, and the mother that had come to try and save it was hers. She’d never seen one, so she hadn’t known the difference either until the larger one had appeared.

Maul frowned at her, clearly unamused by her quip, but made it a point to turn his back on her when he hefted the largest part of his prey onto his back, content to leave the remaining half behind for other ravenous animals to pick at. By tomorrow only bones would be left. There were other predatory species on this planet that would gleefully take advantage of Maul’s generosity.

The zabrak stashed his lightsaber as he wandered back to the small, treetop cottages her fellow togruta had invited them to stay at-both as a gesture of goodwill...and so that Maul stayed as far away from the rest of them and their children as was possible. It was frustrating that she couldn’t even observe any of the cultural rituals because of the grumpy zabrak tagging along, but she’d live with it. The cottages were nice ones, anyway. The nearby tribe obviously didn’t want to anger the former Darth-her kind were sensitive enough to the Force that his dark aura probably radiated off his skin.

“That remains to be seen,” Maul called down once he had made it all the way up and tossed his kill inside the cottage he’d claimed as his own, “you can’t even climb  _ one _ tree.”

She smirked, twirling one of her lightsabers around.

“You don’t know how to hunt very well,  _ do you _ ?”

Neither did she, but if she could get a rise out of the zabrak, she would. It was payback, and nothing he didn’t deserve. It wasn’t her fault he hadn’t thought as much about this beforehand as she had.

While he watched with a sneer, she went to retrieve the large satchel she’d brought along with them and left propped against the base of the tree. Once it was near the fallen akul, she brought out her other lightsaber; igniting them both to skin the creature and get to the best of its meat.

Before that, however, she shaved fur off the beast, enough that it was difficult to roll and stuff into her bag, but she managed. That would be her first gift to Leth-a blanket made of soft, warm fur. Nights on Shili could get cold this time of year, so the creatures had thicker fur right now. Her second gift would be to share some of her meat. It wouldn’t be as fresh as it was now, but Ahsoka hoped it would still be good enough.

She remained on the ground for a good fifteen minutes, cutting choice pieces of meat apart, sliding them into her bag and occasionally ripping muscle tissue off for herself to snack on while she worked. When satisfied that she had enough for her and Leth both, she deactivated and sheathed her lightsabers, leaving the corpse behind. The satchel was heavy, but a much more practical way to gather and carry around her prize, as far as she was concerned. A more..’civilized’ way to go about it.

Maul snorted when she made it up to where he was, her smirk widening in triumph.

“What was that about climbing?”

He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself as she walked past him, shoving her bag into her room. The cottages might’ve been pressed up against one another, but that was as connected as they got. There was a wall between her and Maul, which would come in handy later tonight. For now though, Ahsoka wanted to enjoy something a little more peaceful. One of Shili’s beautiful sunsets. They were high enough up and facing just the right direction that it promised to be a  _ beautiful _ show. Maul couldn’t have cared less of course, and was only still outside with her to be a pest. He never let anything go. If she annoyed him, well..he would make sure she knew about it. He’d made that  _ very clear _ .

“Do you plan on  _ gorging _ yourself, Lady Tano?”

She sat on the ledge of one branch, dangling her legs as she watched the sun slowly start to dip under the horizon. 

“I’m trying to be thoughtful.”

It took him a moment, but Maul figured out what that meant; scoffing loudly at the compassionate gesture.

“Leth has survived this long. They do not need to be  _ coddled _ .”

Ahsoka was of the opposite mind. She thought Leth very much needed all the warmth and kindness they could get. But Dathomir and Maul had beaten them into such an anxious ball of self-doubt and insecurity, she wasn’t sure  _ how _ to begin unpacking all of that. Maul’s attendant was difficult in that way. But she hoped they would at least like these gifts. She would say they were from Maul if she had to, if that was what it took for Leth to allow themselves to  enjoy them.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about them.”

“I agree. I don’t understand your  _ obsession _ , nor do I want to hear anymore about it.”

She held in the anger those words sparked. The only reason she didn’t want to linger on the topic was because of how bad for the poor creature she felt, and she didn’t want to hear anything else about what he and Dathomir had done to them. It always left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Should we see whose kill has the better meat, then?”

The sun was barely visible now, the sky awash with beautiful oranges and pinks. It was going to get dark and cold soon, so it was for the best that they switched topics anyway. She couldn’t imagine that Maul  _ wasn’t _ hungry.

“By all means.”

He drug his portion out and practically threw it on top of her. It was a good thing the trees here were thick, and she’d hopped back onto the wooden walkway. She wouldn’t have died from tumbling to the ground, given her agility within the Force, but it would’ve made for an angry, heated evening had she actually fallen. She made sure to glower at him just the same. He returned it, and seated himself. They could cook some of it in the morning when they were back on the ground, but for now the portions they consumed would be raw.

By the time they’d had their fill, whoever’s kill was the most satisfactory didn’t matter anymore. It was  _ cold _ , and they were  both freezing. The only sensible thing to do was retreat within their cottages and bury themselves under the pelts of large animals other Togruta had slain and used for warmth on nights like this.

“Until morning,” Ahsoka offered her companion, wrapping her arms around herself before turning around. She’d barely even moved before one of his hands took a firm grip on her shoulder and pulled her back.

“You neglected to mention  _ how _ cold this planet’s nights could be.”

Ahsoka snorted. Was he for real?

“Master Plo-Koon brought me to Coruscant when I was still too young to be trained. You can’t expect me to know every detail about a planet I haven’t been on for almost thirty years.”

The answer didn’t pacify him, but she hadn’t thought it would. She sighed, going to slap his hand off her.

“Let me guess...you want  _ my _ blanket too?”

As much as she hated the idea of freezing, if it would shut him up then she would hand over her pelt. If nothing else, she had the one she’d created for Leth and could test it out for them.

“The pelts do not  _ generate _ heat, Tano. They are lifeless.”

She waited for him to finish that sentence, but he didn’t. Not with words, anyway. The look in his eyes was enough to answer her unspoken question.

“I’m not your personal source of warmth, Maul!” Ahsoka snapped, irritated that this seemed to be an expectation when it came to her and Leth. They were supposed to simply comply and give him anything and everything he wanted  _ whenever _ he wanted it.

“You are… _ tonight _ .”

_ Because Leth wasn’t here _ . That didn’t make it better, or make his needs more compelling to fulfill.

“Not without a compelling reason.”

She folded both arms across her chest, rooting herself stubbornly to the spot. He couldn’t  _ make _ her do anything like that if her guard was up, and he knew it. They were too evenly matched for him to consider trying anything extreme. Maul didn’t take unnecessary risks unless he had no other choice.

Maul pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy, exasperated sigh.

“I will  _ share _ , Lady Tano.”

_ Share _ ? She arched a brow, not buying that. When she shifted her weight from one hip to another, Maul started to lose his patience. Not that he’d had much of it to begin with.

“You may grab the other blanket if you wish. This is nothing new.”

No, he had her there. This was  _ not _ new, although Dathomir was a little warmer within the cavern. And they tended to have another body between them to help aid in the process. She wanted to keep fighting with him for the sake of her own dignity, but when the night air aggressively nipped at her back, decided she could indulge him  _ tonight _ . She would make sure she was not present for the next.

“Go inside and wait.”

At the very least she would be just as demanding, and she  _ would _ retrieve the other blanket for herself. If he wanted to be selfish, then she would find a way to be so wherever she could as well. It was petty, but that was the game they played with each other between working well together and...other things.

He glared at her for that tone of voice, but did as he was told. She had a feeling he’d wanted to be stubborn right back and not give her any sort of ‘power’ here, but was desperate enough for warmth to put up with it for tonight. Ahsoka huffed when she threw the pelt over her shoulder and stormed across the wooden planks, into his cottage. The bed was large enough to be comfortable for the both of them. She chewed on her lower lip nervously. Hopefully it was just for warmth tonight. She was neither in the mood or prepared for any other kind of energy transfer. She would have to be careful about how she moved her body, as would he, because she knew what came before the embrace.

Ahsoka grasped onto her shoulders, pulling down her top. The warmth was more satisfying when it came from the touch of another’s skin; clothing only got in the way.

Not to mention the fact that Maul was a rough sleeper who would likely tear holes in her clothing were she to wear any. She would keep the lower armor on, though. It was the only protection she had against his sharper droid half, and he permitted at least that much.

He watched impatiently as she disrobed, his torso already bare and desperate for warmth. Ahsoka wanted to roll her eyes. She wasn’t going to rush this for him, not at the cost of her clothing. 

“Do you need  _ help _ , Lady Tano?” Maul asked sarcastically, earning a piercing glare. She almost stopped right then and there- _ almost _ -but she wanted the warmth just as much as he did. So, begrudgingly, she picked up the pace. When it was discarded to the floor, however, she made certain to  _ roughly _ press herself against him to express her displeasure. The zabrak snarled, and wrapped an arm around her tightly enough she couldn’t breathe. He held her like that for a long moment, before loosening his grasp. She silently sucked in air, doing her best not to gasp. He didn’t need the satisfaction. She would move this along, before he felt like he’d won.

“Which way?”

There were different ones; an array of positions he used depending on just how much warmth he wanted. Maul went quiet, pondering the question.

“This way is fine.  _ For now _ .”

So it was. Ahsoka sighed as she faced the other side of the cottage; both of his arms circling around her waist to keep her in place-though one was positioned closer to the middle of her back- and head almost buried in her largest lekku. She couldn’t reach the pelt on the bed like this, and was already preparing herself for the cold to hit her quickly.

Maul grumbled in annoyance into her lekku, but let go just long enough to grab the pelt and throw it in her face.


	5. Meaningless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another 100 theme! Though actually, this was kind of written in response to a role play I did on tumblr waaaaay back. I just decided to put it in fanfic form and tweak things here or there that didn't really transfer well from tumblr role playing format to oneshot form. 
> 
> SUPER VANILLA. Gotta sneak some vanilla in here before I post more actual smut, which I will! But again, it'll really just be a more aggressive combination of the chapters with ahsoka on top, then maul on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ all of that. XD I'm not sure why I'm adding notes, there's not much more I can say? But, like with everything, it also needs to be edited. I just want as much up as possible before I start diving in to that. I need to write new things too >< Especially with the force bond, try and make it more emotional.
> 
> I do have another day after vanilla oneshot I could post in here too. Hmmm. I'll consider it! It's actually less snippy than this, despite having followed a really rough session. 
> 
> Yikes this is two years old. Where does time go???

Last night had been a mistake. Ahsoka groaned as she felt the aftermath of  _ whatever _ had taken hold of them-bruises and scratches that now throbbed and begged for some kind of medical attention. They were hardly the worst injuries she’d sustained, but they were going to be the hardest to explain. Some were hidden underneath her armor, but others were on display for  _ everyone _ to see.

The former Jedi wasn’t holding out hope the other members of the crew would ignore them. Especially considering who her bunk mate was.

She buried her face in her hands, thinking this through. She couldn’t hide in this room forever, nor will the wounds away. She could make them stop hurting, well enough to be able to convince herself they weren’t there, but that wouldn’t erase them. They would  still draw attention..and uncomfortable questions. As if how she’d received them hadn’t been uncomfortable enough.

The fleet had bacta tanks, though..perhaps if she could slip away into one, the others would be no wiser to what had happened and simply wonder where she had gone off to for a while. The only problem with that one, though, was that Maul had sustained bruises as well and would absolutely refuse to do the same. He wouldn’t fully admit to what had happened, but it would be abundantly clear to the others  _ something _ had.

Ahsoka rose from her bunk, gently massaging her throat while she assessed the level of damage to her clothing. It was enough she would have to change most of what she wore underneath. How had it gotten  _ so _ bad? It was all a blur, really. But she  _ could _ remember enough to feel  _ afraid _ . Hopefully this wouldn’t make this arrangement any worse than it already was.

The togruta sighed, glancing up at the top bunk. She felt at least a little better when she saw it was empty. It probably wasn’t for the best Maul had gotten up and decided to wander the ship without her shadowing his every movement, but she would take whatever tongue-lashing Hera would have waiting for her if it meant she could have a moment’s peace.

“Guess there’s no point standing around like this.”

No, there wasn’t. The longer she took, the more likely it was someone would come banging on her door demanding her attention because Maul was trying to seduce Ezra to the dark side, dismantle Chopper, taunt Kanan, or making snide remarks about Zeb and his new friends. He was insufferable, but they  _ needed _ information he had-and he needed something from them. This was more of a mutual understanding than a truce.

Once their business had concluded, Ahsoka wasn’t sure what came next. What she did know, was that they all had to be prepared in case Maul decided to pull another Malachor.

She quickly slipped out of the torn underskirt, placing it to the side while she rummaged through her personal belongings to find something suitable. She had just started to pull a new one on, when the doors to the room slid open. Ahsoka froze in place. It was only her back that was exposed, but most of the damage had been done there.  _ Of course _ someone would walk in at the wrong time.

A shudder ran down her spine as she searched the presence, trying to figure out how she was going to explain all of this, if it was one of the crew members who’d come to check on her. Her skin prickled with goosebumps when she realized who it was. His presence was unmistakable.

Ahsoka bit her lip, still struggling to come to terms with all of this and what to even say to him. She knew he was staring at her, admiring his handiwork; his gaze was penetrating, the togruta could practically feel his eyes wandering over the damage he could see. She’d never felt so vulnerable in her entire life, and that was saying something considering what the war had put her through.

“Enjoying the view?”

Maybe it wasn’t the  best thing to say, but it was all she could think of. This was going to be uncomfortable no matter what, so Ahsoka planned on at least filling in the silence. Maul would say  _ something _ , even if she had to work up an entire verbal barrage to drag it out of him. The togruta wasn’t sure she he would need much convincing, though.

“ _ Don’t _ flatter yourself,” he scoffed. “It was a moment of  _ weakness _ , nothing more.”

“At least we can agree on  _ something _ ,” she mumbled, pulling the dress the rest of the way up and turning around so that the majority of the wounds were hidden. There were still the ones on her neck and lekku to account for however, and his gaze quickly strayed from her face to them.

His lips spread in a cruel smile, and his fiery eyes glinted with a noticeable sense of pleasure. Before he seemed to realize this and scowled; forcing himself to look her in the eyes. Ahsoka frowned at him, uncertain whether this was some sort of game...or if Maul was having trouble coping with the same, mixed feelings she was.

“Why do you keep  _ staring _ at them?”

He was quiet for a long moment, never tearing his gaze away. It made Ahsoka afraid that the second he couldn’t look at her anymore, his eyes would wander right back to her wounds. The deepening scowl on his face made it abundantly clear he was angry, but at what? This question, or the potential truth to her first one? A part of her wished she hadn’t asked. Obviously, Maul wished she hadn’t as well.

“You shouldn’t ask questions you  _ don’t _ want the answers to,  _ Lady Tano _ ,” he growled, finally convincing himself to look away from her entirely. Ahsoka covered one of the bruises. She hadn’t expected him to be anywhere close to straightforward about this. She should’ve let it go there, but as they still were going to be forced to share cramped corners, couldn’t.

Ahsoka needed him to admit to more than that. She needed to know how deeply this ran and how worried she should be.

“But I  _ do _ want them, Maul.”

“No you don’t,” he scoffed. “You’ve already convinced yourself that you know the truth.  _ Why bother _ ?”

“I need to hear  _ your _ opinion on this! I know you’re stubborn, but…”

The togruta’s voice trailed off, and she sighed. The ultimatum she was going to throw in his face wasn’t going to make either one of them happy but she  _ needed _ to know. If she was wrong, if she was making a big deal out of ‘nothing’ and Maul was simply annoyed at her reaction,  _ fine _ . She could sleep better that way.

“..Look, if you don’t want to tell me I can always just search your feelings. And I’d find more than  _ this _ in there.”

He shot her a baleful look.

“You’ll find quite a lot you will regret seeing,  _ Tano _ . Would you like to  _ feel _ everything, as well?!”

_ Memory walk _ ...that was something she’d forgotten about. Even with her defenses up, Maul could easily subject her to that while she pried. And given everything he’d gone through, how bitter and vengeful he’d always been, Ahsoka knew  _ whatever _ he would project upon her  _ would _ be painful, and no doubt terrifying.

“You want  _ the truth _ ?” Maul continued, through a bitter laugh, “you’ve  _ never _ looked as good as you do  _ now _ . You would be  _ revered _ on Dathomir, if we were to go farther. And the  _ fear _ ?  _ The aggression _ ? You think you are  _ better _ than me, Lady Tano. You certainly weren’t  _ then _ , caving into  _ Sith-like _ behavior!"

He stopped, just long enough to allow his tirade to sink in.

“Is  _ that _ what you wanted to hear?!”

Ahsoka was stunned to silence. She didn’t want to think about it that way, it nauseated her.  _ Yet.. _

She couldn’t manage to look at him after that outburst, instead stroking her lekku delicately, more worried about everything he’d just said than she had anticipated being. He’d found quite a way to word it, the right way to cut straight to her heart. Ahsoka couldn’t believe she’d allowed herself to get so out of control.  _ What _ had possessed her?

His gaze swept over her again, and an uncomfortable silence lingered once more.

“ _ Don’t _ mention this to anyone," Maul finally grumbled, " _ If _ you do-”

“ _ I get it _ ,” she interrupted. “What makes you think I  _ would _ ?”

His lips parted in a weak smile.

“I will see you soon, Lady Tano. My apprentice is waiting.”

Maul left soon after that, and Ahsoka sank back onto her bunk, feeling that familiar ball of heat in her chest. She could hear Kanan start to snap at Maul, but she couldn’t focus on that just yet. She needed another moment- _ or ten _ \- to try and wrap her mind around all of this.

...Maul, of  _ all _ beings. Force help her.


	6. In this second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had absolutely no idea what theme from the list I'm using to attach to this so uh, have this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the morning after a different maulsoka oneshot, and is just as vanilla as the last one lol. I figured I should have at least some of them.
> 
> This is also old, I can't believe how far back some of these go.

Ahsoka groaned. She hadn’t woken up with such tender bruises and cuts for a long time, which was surprising given how she’d chosen to live during her time immediately following Order 66. It was worse during the clone wars, she supposed, because kind people had taken her in or given her a place to stay, in exchange for her usefulness at repairing droids and ships...and occasionally watching whole packs of children.

The togruta stared ahead at the door to her room, asking herself if she really wanted to get up and go about her day just yet. There was no indication in here what time it actually was, but she was pretty good about waking up when she needed to. That was another skill she’d been forced to pick up, living as a fugitive. For once though, Ahsoka wanted to ignore her mind’s incessant nagging that she had a job to do, and an important one at that.

_ They’ll come get me when they need me _ , the ex Jedi told herself as she shut her eyes again, refusing to give in to her more responsible side right now. She needed just a little more time...the gentle humming of the spacecraft as it navigated through space was soothing, even if a bit louder than usual. And her bed was so warm right now, she wanted to press her large pillow tighter against her chest-

Then something applying pressure to her back registered; just as warm as what lay beneath her, but unlike what she was laying on top of,  _ it _ squeezed. Ahsoka suddenly recognized the sensation. She hadn’t been held romantically more than once, but Obi-wan and Anakin had shielded and protected her enough times she knew what it felt like to have an arm draped over her.

Her eyes shot open and bulged at -what she’d for some  _ insane _ reason believed was a pillow- the sight of the figure she was laying on top of.  _ Maul _ .  _ MAUL _ ?!

She almost jumped up- _ almost _ \- but thought better of it as his weight shifted. Memories of the night before came pouring in, and with so much intensity she didn’t notice that she’d tensed up- not at first. It was so...she had mixed feelings on being up so close and personal with the former Darth whom she’d just about,  _ well _ -

Ahsoka could feel her face flush; her stomach tightening, forming a ball of trembling heat that settled in her chest. Her gloved fingers pressed against his warm skin delicately, and she allowed herself to take in the sensation of his grasp more. It was so strange to her how warm and alive he felt, but then it was probably just as strange that this took her by surprise. He wasn’t reptilian! But, he sure seemed just as interested in her body warmth as well, even so.

She tried to slip away from his grasp  patiently , so as not to wake him up.  _ What had happened _ was a discussion for another time, if they even decided to acknowledge it at all. Personally, she wasn’t sure which option she preferred. Ironically, she was usually just as quick to jump to repression as he was. This was a different story, though. It was hard enough holding the secrets she still had back, that she wasn’t so sure it would be healthy for her mental well-being to pretend nothing had happened here.

That didn’t mean she had to go around talking about it with everyone- _ Malachor no! _ -she cringed at the mental image of that alone. But  _ someone _ had to know. She had to vent  _ somehow _ . So what better way than to scream at each other about it, every once in a blue moon? It was humiliating, but they were far beyond the point of salvaging  _ anything _ -and they were unfortunately destined to continue clashing, as they both wanted the same thing. 

Just different outcomes.

She didn’t know..it was something to figure out later. Even though she had a pretty good idea Maul would refuse to talk to her about it; he wouldn’t want to think about it any more than she imagined he would. He would deny it, he would insist he’d put the disgusting affair behind him, but he would think about it...and so would she. There was no escaping something like what they’d done-it didn’t matter how far they tried to run from it.

Ahsoka wished it could’ve been as simple as flicking a switch and never remembering any of this ever again. But it wasn’t. Maul would certainly try to convince the both of them, though mostly himself, that it was.

“ _ Kriff _ ,” she muttered under her breath as she continued to try pulling back, that language just as unlike her as everything else that had happened. This wasn’t easy-he wasn’t loosening his grip at all. It almost felt like he was holding tighter, now that she’d made any progress at all.

As much as she didn’t want to immediately get into a screaming match or physical altercation with him right off the bat, Ahsoka didn’t want to be held down like this anymore, either. It was already unnerving how nice it had felt waking up in a strong, warm embrace, only to see it was  _ his _ . It didn’t need to go any farther.  _ Not again _ .

The togruta pushed herself up, grimacing as the hand applied pressure to one of the nastier bruises on her back, before she was able to slap it off.

“Are you  _ quite _ done?”

She held her breath when his eyes opened, greeting her with a glare.  _ He’d been awake this entire time?! _ Then why not just shove her off already?! He was heavier than she was, given the fact he was half-droid, so it wasn’t like she weighed too much for him to get up.

“Are  _ you _ ?” Ahsoka shot back, then immediately regretted not thinking of a better question. She was still a little out of it, still tired-and of course, still shocked about everything that had happened.

The zabrak sneered.

“If I recall,  _ you _ were the one  _ determined _ to wrap yourself around me.”

She felt her cheeks flush in a combination of embarrassment and anger.

“If you were awake, then why didn’t you just stop me?”

“You were warm.”

“Warm.”

Ahsoka stared at him incredulously. That was his idea of an excuse? She let the sarcastic thought roll around her mind for a moment, before something came to mind-something along the lines of what she’d felt briefly, the night before. It wasn’t going to end well, but she wanted to test his reaction.

“Are you sure you just didn’t want to be held?”

She made sure her voice wasn’t snappy, instead sincere. That was  _ actually _ something she wondered...and could relate to. It was almost heartbreaking, if it was anything near the truth. His past had been so terrible-he’d been taken and tortured into the monster he was now, Obi-Wan had told her. Ahsoka wondered if he’d ever gotten the chance to truly express any form of love, or experienced it as a child.

Maul’s eyes sparked with surprise, and there was a moment of hesitation before they narrowed hatefully and he shoved her off of him. Ahsoka anticipated a fight, especially if she’d hit too close to home, but he only glared at her from the side, resting his head on his hands; staring ahead. Like he was legitimately trying to answer her. She didn’t dare interrupt the process.

“ _ No one _ finds out,” he finally spoke up, “ _ if _ they do… _ then they will die _ .”

Her expression fell. She wasn’t going to get the answer she was looking for-his reaction was hard to interpret. She could’ve been right, or the direction the conversation had been going could’ve disgusted him. Either fit his personality. Ahsoka had a passing thought to say that she enjoyed it every once in a while herself, but it was  _ only _ a passing thought. Maul would never listen to it, and it would only make him angrier.

“Where do we go from  _ here _ ?”

T here would always be this memory…

Maul stood up and made his way to the door. He looked ready to burst out of it in a huff, but stopped; clutching onto the frame. It felt like he was giving this question a few more seconds of thought.

“ _ Ahead _ , Lady Tano...whatever that may mean.”


	7. Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING NEW, EXACTLY THE SAME AS EVERYTHING ELSE IN HERE   
> except it's not vanilla XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to do some digging, but I think this is the last maulsoka smut oneshot I have. It too is not very good, and was rushed to high heaven to get it done. Also prompted! I altered a few things so some stuff might not make sense, and I'll fix that in editing if so.

Ahsoka gasped as he shoved her against the wall. The air in her lungs vacated, briefly giving the zabrak the upper hand in this power struggle of theirs. Not one to be defeated so easily, her arms shot out and wrapped around his neck, dragging him closer to her exposed body; forcing him to take several steps forward-just shy of bringing their chests together-before holding him in place. The corner of her bruised lips parted in a small smirk at the scowl this action merited. He stood in place, frozen for a few seconds, uncertain what to do. Maul  _ hated _ being teased, especially when it came moments after he’d made a dominant gesture.

The togruta honestly wasn’t sure what he’d expected from her, during this- _ perhaps their last _ \- intimate encounter.  _ Full control _ ? She barely suppressed a laugh. He would get his chance at dominance again, but she wasn’t about to waste her moments of opportunities, either. Tonight wasn’t the usual struggle. Tonight promised to be much more heated. And as much as she hated to admit it to herself, like she always did, Ahsoka looked forward to some part of it.

_ Some _ .

There would be  _ very _ rough patches. That hadn’t been a gentle push.

In fact, she suspected he hadn’t even thrown Leth into a wall this hard, which was saying something. Ahsoka couldn’t know that for sure, but the attendant was always there; the thought of losing  _ them _ , watching  _ them _ take control of themselves and walking away, was unlikely in Maul’s imagination.

Her, on the other hand...well, he knew he had to make this count. He couldn’t stop her, unless he went to an extreme he’d threatened before, but never followed up on. Maul would take whatever he could regardless of what option he’d settled upon, however, so her curiosity about it didn’t really matter until the moment he provided his answer. Which he wouldn’t, until  _ this _ had gone far enough to satisfy him.

Hopefully enough to satisfy them  _ both _ .

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes only a little, taunting- _ challenging _ \- the former Darth to do something. All of this was so unlike her, but the togruta was consumed by that familiar lustful haze; greater than she’d ever been before. The idea of this maybe being the last time had made it too powerful to resist-she was almost another being entirely, but in this moment..that hardly mattered. Maul was unlike himself as well.

Her heart jolted in what had disturbingly become thrill when the zabrak finally made up his mind, overpowering her mental grasp just enough to lunge forward and push her exposed skin harsher against the rocks, while his mouth went straight to her neck. Her grasp around his own tightened in an effort to hold on and keep him from pulling her arms away; shuddering when his teeth grazed against her already bruised flesh, more aggressively against some areas and gentler on others. She wasn’t the only one who could tease.

Her muscles tensed as his mouth worked his way up her neck and toward her jawline-one of his hands moving away to slide down her side, while the other went to tilt her head to give him easier access to his favorite spot to nip at. Ahsoka hesitated, letting him near the sensitive patch of flesh, then tilted back toward him, tapping his head with the tips of her montral. She would’ve  _ hit _ him, but he’d seen it coming and moved just enough to avoid it being more than a ‘love tap’.

_ Shame _ .

Maul hissed at her, deciding that a suitable punishment for a stunt like that was to yank on her montral hard enough she couldn’t stop him from sinking his teeth into the other side of her neck-an area he’d had yet to plunge those fangs in before now. Instinctively she struggled, fighting his grasp on her closest horn. To his credit, the zabrak managed to hold on tightly enough for blood to begin to trickle from her newest wound, before being pushed away.

Ahsoka clenched her teeth as it stung, and she could feel blood begin to slide down her shoulder. As he tended to enjoy lapping the dark crimson liquid up from her and Leth both, she quickly wiped it with her lekku. She didn’t want his tongue gliding over her exposed chest. He wouldn’t think twice about it if that was the only way he could access the blood. If he even wanted to taste it at all.

It was risky, it would give him more room to suck it all up, but she was tired of being pushed into the wall and manhandled so roughly. If he wanted to continue shoving her around, then he was going to have to do so against the large cot.  _ And _ he was going to have to usurp power from her first.

The togruta brought her knee up into his torso, not hard enough to hurt badly, but enough to distract him so she could make her next move-leaping up and wrapping her legs around the skin just above his droid waist, so he was forced to grip onto her as he stumbled back from the surprised addition of her weight. He tried to shove her off, but her arms and legs coiled tighter around him with every attempt he made-there was only one way he was going to get her off. He scowled when he came to the realization, but played into her hands anyway, and moved them away from the cavern wall.

He was going to throw himself backward onto the cot and make sure she took the brunt of the blow, but she had a plan for that as well.

Just when he was at the brink of falling back she let go, swiftly moving in front of the startled zabrak. Her plan had been to shove him forward and gain control, but she underestimated his ability to react just as quickly. It took him only  _ seconds _ to catch himself and turn the impulsive move against her-her gasp was of surprise this time. She didn’t have the opening she needed to fix her mistake, and soon found herself  _ shoved _ into the bed with his full weight on top of her. Ahsoka puffed in annoyance, and just a bit of pain. It wouldn’t be easy to escape this position, though she wasn’t sure Maul wanted to hold it for much longer himself. This wasn’t a punishment, merely a reaction. He was only pressed against her back to keep her from striking out at him, otherwise he would have pushed harder; crawled up just enough to dig his droid parts into her skin.

Ahsoka's fingernails curled against the fabric as she felt him rising, but wisely holding her arms down in place at the same time. She was still patient, she would wait. The cot, decent-sized as it was, was very intimate in size. Even if he gained the upper hand for a little while, the zabrak couldn't hold onto it for too long-there simply wasn't enough space for it...and she could wait him out. Take whatever he planned on dishing out until that moment; see how things would differ in their struggle. He had to know she would fight him for control.

"Is  _ that all _ ?" He finally spoke, mocking what had admittedly turned out to be a bad idea. She frowned,  _ waiting _ . "Did you really think that would work?"

Ahsoka snorted. Maybe it hadn't worked the way she had originally intended, but it offered her the same sort of possibility nonetheless. Once Maul moved the right way, of course.

The weight of his body lifted even more after that, but his grip on her arms was still tight. He was still playing at least a little bit cautious, despite his taunting. Was it out of respect for what she was capable of? Probably not. But, it was smart on his part anyway. Because the second he let go in order to search for a better grasp…

“Maybe this one  _ will _ .”

His mistake finally-and fortunately-came quickly. The second he released her arms she took action and rolled, reaching out once she’d flipped onto her side to grab the zabrak tightly around his torso and drag him down to the cot, where she could get enough of a hold to slide herself over and on top of him before he could even react. Pushing  _ his _ arms into the bed this time, wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

She could always count on Maul’s hubris in almost any given situation. Sooner or later, it always got the better of him.

He snarled when she leaned closed, almost within biting distance. She was a fast learner, and though their sessions had always been quick, Ahsoka had studied everything she could between the haze; sometimes to take note of what to do better the next time, other times to figure out the best ways to tease Maul as a petty means of payback. At this position her exposed chest was obscured by the large front lekku that rested on his skin; blood still staining one, while the wound trickled very slowly. She hadn’t been able to keep  _ all _ of it away from her shoulder and chest.

But, she could keep  _ him _ away

“Looks like it did.” The togruta gloated, not budging an inch-oh, Maul was going to hate that too. She wondered what he would do in response. His attendant certainly wouldn’t have frustrated him this much, that poor thing. Maybe in some, small way, emasculating the former Darth could be a punishment for how he treated Leth. Up until it wasn’t, anymore.

She loosened her grasp slightly, curious as to what he would do now. It took him a moment, but Maul found something-lurching as forward as was possible to grab one of her lekku in his mouth. Her muscles tensed and she went to let him go so that she could move away in time, but it was too late. The bite was  _ searing _ . She yelped in pain, and he dragged his teeth almost the entire length. He loosened his grasp when her hands flew to the lekku in question, but not to give her a moment to catch her breath. In the seconds that followed, his tongue slowly ran from the tip to almost her head, lapping up as much of the stained blood as possible.

Ahsoka shivered, but not in delight. Her arms pushed against his shoulders when he sat up, in an attempt to shove him away. That was something she hadn’t expected. He’d teased and bitten her before, yes, but never-being licked had  _ never _ been part of the equation. Much less like  _ this _ .

She didn’t know how to respond. It was either the most impulsive move Maul had made with her that he wanted to distract them both from quickly, or it was a stroke of calculated  _ brilliance _ , because it certainly took her off guard. Long enough for his hands to grip her by the shoulders. It was the light squeezing that finally broke her out of the shock.

“What’s the matter, Lady Tano?” He taunted, now the one wearing the grin, though his was decidedly more wicked. “Are you.. _ afraid _ ?”

_ No _ . Uncomfortable, yes. Afraid?  _ Maul wished _ .

Ahsoka inhaled sharply, her hands relaxing only a little on his shoulders. He wasn’t trying to rip her apart, so she saw no need to respond to this with too much aggression. If she did, Maul would only convince himself he was right and there was no way she wanted him to, whether it was true or not.

He glided fingers on her back; sitting up as much as she would let him. Ahsoka squinted. After what he’d just done, this was a little  _ too _ gentle. Something was-

Maul only gave her a few seconds to wonder what on earth he was doing, before both his arms wrapped tightly around her back-he crushed their chests together so hard she could barely breathe. The togruta sunk her nails into his flesh as harshly as she could in order to demand release, but the zabrak responded by  _ violently _ rolling over. She choked loudly once he decided to grant her the courtesy of breathing.

_ Son of a bantha _ .

Now he was on top, in control again. Despite having held him down mere minutes ago, she’d never hear the end of this.

“ _ No _ ,” Ahsoka snapped at him when he brought his face down too close to her breast area for her liking. There was still blood there, and she  _ was not _ about to let him repeat the process  _ here _ .

His lust for blood must have been deeply-ingrained in him by now, because it took grabbing onto both sides of his face and holding his head firmly in place to draw his full attention.

“ _ Not. There. _ ” She hissed, trying to make her point abundantly clear. Maul merely smirked, besides himself. If he hadn’t lost his mind to the carnal haze as well, he would’ve been  _ appalled _ with himself for even  _ thinking _ about what he’d been seconds away from doing.

“Very well,” he sighed, “then we turn to  _ this _ , instead.”

He retaliated to her grip on his face by doing the same, yanking her head forward so quickly Ahsoka didn’t know what had happened until she could taste blood on her lips.  _ A forceful kiss _ . Her fingers dug into his cheeks in tandem with his, and rather than be the one left surprised this time, the togruta decided to go against her better nature and bite onto his lip. The former Darth’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t try to jerk away-if either of them did, well, they had a good enough hold on each other’s mouths to make it  _ excruciating _ . This was a game of who would let go first now.

Maul conceded with another sigh, and they let go of each other’s faces. Disgusted by the vile, copper taste, Ahsoka wiped the blood off her lips immediately. Maul licked his wound, staring at her with a sense of..utter confusion, mixed with something else. Respect?  _ Amusement _ ? She betted on the latter.

“Let me guess,” she began, noting Maul’s presence in the force flare, “it’s  _ finally _ time?”

For the usual exchange of energy, that was. It was the only way in which Maul could seek..multiple forms of pleasure. Unfortunately, it was also exhilarating for her as well. Another thing to be ashamed about later, and lose herself to the moment now. After that stunt with her lekku, it wasn’t all going to be nice. Though, she supposed the same was true when it came to Maul’s energy. It was never  _ just _ nice.

He made a thoughtful noise, debating their options, before deciding it  _ was _ time. Good..maybe she could derive a little more pleasure out of this herself now. It would’ve been nice if the zabrak gave her more breathing room, but of course he wasn’t going to. Not at the risk of her usurping control again.

Her entire body jolted when he pushed himself a bit further, and she could hear his droid pelvis scraping against her lower armor. This was something else new-he hadn’t bothered to straddle her like this until this very moment. If he hadn’t been half droid Ahsoka imagined he would’ve, but the fact he was didn’t promise anything good. Was this meant to keep her in place, out of fear of being cut open?

Or something else? Something  _ strange _ ?

Ahsoka frowned at him, but he acted like he didn’t notice it at all. She slipped her arms over his torso and dug her nails into the exposed flesh on his back as the scraping sound made her cringe. It was too close, and it unnerved her how easily he could slice her open if he brought his sharp knee joint up. She couldn’t tell if he had from this angle, pressed beneath him. She only knew he’d moved up to his pelvis; the farthest he’d ever gone. Inwardly, Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped moving his lower half and returned his attention to the top.

She wasn’t about to let him get too close to it again, however. The hungry glint in his eyes was all the reason she needed to make him think twice before he even moved. Maybe he wouldn’t have tried to get to the rest of the blood again and instead simply bite her, but Ahsoka wasn’t willing to take that chance. Instead, she leaned up as much as she could and sunk  _ her _ fangs into the skin between his shoulder and neck. It would’ve  _ been _ the neck, if he’d allowed her that kind of room.

She shut her eyes tightly when his response was to bite back, unfortunately close enough to do so. He dug his nails in as well, but she rode out the pain the best she could, pretending it wasn’t there, digging deeper every time he did. If they weren’t careful they’d be ripping more than just a  _ little _ piece of each other’s skin off soon enough. As that wasn’t an outcome Ahsoka wanted, she decided to initiate the exchange. Surely, if she put enough strength into it, Maul’s attention to attempting to rip her apart would divert  _ immediately _ .

The ex-Jedi didn’t bother to try and be delicate about it, gritting her teeth as she forced as much warm energy as she could without completely wearing herself out, shoving it through her fingertips and into his back. She focused on the energy intently, blocking out the pain the best she could as it raced throughout his body, seeking to combine with his.

Maul slowly pulled his teeth away from the wound, the second it hit. Ahsoka’s muscles tensed as the sheer, bitter cold tug of his  _ stung _ . His energy greedily latched onto hers, and she barely suppressed a moan once they circled each other tightly; ribbons of polar opposite energy curling around one another sending shivers down her spine. A rush of cold air meeting warmth. The togruta let out a heavy sigh of momentary contentment at the exhilarating feeling the combination presented. It was like every nerve in her body was brushed by this intense, electric feeling; flipping from pain to pleasure every few seconds.

He felt much the same, Ahsoka imagined, given his deep sigh mimicked her own.

...and the fact his droid pelvis jolted-she could hear the scraping metal,  _ feel _ it actually press against her lower armor.

“ _ Careful _ ,” she whispered, placing her free hand against his chest with a light push. Even if the exchange had barely started and her body longed for it, she would push him off if it came down to the choice of letting him rip her exposed torso apart or cutting them off prematurely. Her body would only ignore that kind of pain for so long, before any pleasure she felt paled in comparison to it.

Maul offered a snarl in response, and pushed her back. For the first time in any of their exchanges he didn’t seem to care about exercising caution when it came to this part of things. It was unnerving, and it let her know he was more lost in this frenzy than she was. When had  _ that _ started? Was it because this was probably the last time?

Ahsoka clenched her teeth again and offered him more energy as a means of distraction. It worked in her favor-he stopped his unwanted, instinctual movements and focused on the energy instead. But it meant the exchange itself might be the same as usual. Even Maul had a limit, much as he might’ve wished he didn’t. Maybe it was for the best...as much as she wanted to get lost in that thrill of blended energy herself. All things needed to come to an end eventually. There was still more that they wanted from this, however. Just a bit more time-

His fingers digging into her skin and the way he pulled her closer indicated she was doing a good job at keeping his mind satisfied; every pulse of warmth made him respond physically as well as mentally, and Ahsoka had to say he was giving more than expected himself. She bit her lip as the cold raced through her again, stronger this time, stronger than she’d ever felt before. It was surprising she wasn’t able to see her own breath with how this felt..strangely  _ comfortable _ despite its sharp bite.

_ He was making it tolerable _ . In fact, he was making it far more than tolerable. She had to ground herself in whatever she could not to bite her lip harder, and settled for digging her face into the crook of his neck; holding herself back from grazing her teeth against his neck or shoulder, despite how much that ancient, tribal side of her wanted to. No, the energy exchange was enough now, she didn’t want to encourage him to break it off to inflict more wounds. She needed to come out of this with at least some strength, lest she pass out..as she had to imagine Leth had on occasion.

Ahsoka groaned in tandem with the former Darth as their minds were caught up in a swirl of their potent, combined energies, completely possessed by the intensity with which the feelings hit them. It was jarring but so satisfying on a carnal, bestial level. It would never be like it would had Maul possessed reproductive organs, but perhaps that was for the best. They might never have found out about this particular method of.. _ sharing _ , if he did. And this exercise extended to more than just each other-it was something they could experiment with others.

Of course, nobody was as intense as Maul. She hadn’t tried this with anyone else, but Ahsoka knew nobody else would compare. There would be too many feelings, too much caution. The raw passion of this was what made it feel  _ so good _ despite the pain that came along with it. No caution once the lustful haze sucked both of them in, as much energy as they could spare.  _ The high _ ..

Both of them shuddered as they came back down, exhausted from depleting as much energy as they had. There came a rare moment of tenderness as Maul loosened his grip and held her almost gently, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. It disappeared as quickly as it had come when she went to leave, assuming they were finished. She got as far as sitting up before he took her by the shoulders.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, yanking her arms out of his grasp. As exhilarating as all of this had been, she didn’t appreciate being treated like she had no say in the matter and couldn’t leave until  _ he said so _ . That wasn’t the way things worked.

“ _ What _ ?”

Maul scowled at the tone of her voice.

“It is  _ leaving _ .”

“ _ Leaving _ ? What-”

_ The heat _ . Like always, it never lasted long enough to fully satiate him. The togruta hoped he was more satisfied than usual, but even then it would become dissatisfaction later. She didn’t want him to seek out Leth in a more aggravated mood, so she simply nodded her head and laid back down, allowing him to wrap his arms around her body. There was no guarantee he wouldn’t start anything or open up any new wounds, but he probably simply wanted body heat to help him drift off.

And well, since it was the last time, Ahsoka figured she could give him that much. 

_ One last time _ .


End file.
